The End of the Miracle
by That Random Asian
Summary: What if Gerard was taken down in actual combat? By the shinigami working together, not by Juha. Was also my contest submission to Tekking101's We need a miracle contest.


**The End of the Miracle**

The ground rumbles as Gerard Valkyrie reveals in his new almighty form. Byakuya, Toshiro and Kenpachi stand in fear and awe of the towering figure before them.

After all their efforts, Gerard stands before them more powerful than ever, and the three captains have only worked to exhaust themselves and empower the Sternritter.

"Anyone have any more ideas?" Toshiro asks the others whilst catching his breath.  
"It seems we'll need an unconventional approach to defeat…." Byakuya begins but was interrupted as Gerald slams his fist into ground sending a massive shockwave of debris and power towards them.

Byakuya and Toshiro flash step away before the shockwave arrives as Kenpachi gets buried by the debris

"ZARAKI!" Toshiro yells seeing Kenpachi Buried.  
"Focus Hitsuguya! We need to find a way to cancel his miracle power" Byakuya yells at him  
He knew that Kenpachi wouldn't die so easily

"We're near our limits Byakuya, What can we do?" Toshiro asked him as they flash step through the air avoiding Gerard's attack.  
Byakuya realized their situation as well. As they land on a pile of rubble  
"We need to find some way to buy time, Distract him or …."

"Maybe I can help"  
A tired voice says behind them. As Shinji Hirako steps out of the rubble, Blood running down his body as he leans against his Zanpakuto to stand, with an equally beaten up Momo was crawling up the rubble behind her.

"Captain Hirako?" Toshiro exclaims, He opens his mouth to say more but Shinji stops him

"We don't have much time, I can keep him busy, while you two figure out something"  
Shinji says standing up tall and prepares to flash step to confront Gerard  
"Don't physically damage him, it'll only make him stronger" Byakuya tells Shinji seeing he's about to go, Shinji replies "Then don't look at what I'm about to do."

Toshiro meanwhile was helping Momo on her feet, "You okay" He asked her  
"I'm fine, Thanks …. Ummm who are….?" She asks him before Toshiro speaks up.  
"What do we do now?" Toshiro asked Byakuya who merely looks at Shinji confronting Gerad before turning away  
"We figure out how to stop miracles." Byakuya says looking at the duo

* * *

Meanwhile

Gerald takes his time, walking slowly towards the group of Shinigami to fill them with despair at their approaching doom. Until one of the Shinigami appears in front of him, holding his side in pain. It was clear he could barely stand how could he hope to fight him. If Gerard could laugh in this form he would, instead he merely rears his hand back and prepares to swat Shinji away like a bug,

That is when Shinji holds Sakanade in front of him.  
"Bankai,  
Drunkenness of the world!" (泥酔の世界, Deisui no sekai)

His Sakanade spins as it grows 3 other blades and expand , each blade going perpendicular of another, forming a cross or compass with the circular handle in the middle.

Gerard didn't regard this as anything and goes to swat Shinji away, until he feels a force hit him on the face, as he is sent tumbling down, falling on his right.  
Gerald gets up pretty quickly and looks to Shinji, what did he do?  
Gerald rears up a massive punch to stop him before Shinji can do whatever he did again.

As the punch soars for Shinji's position Gerard feels the force of his own punch hit his face, shattering the mask of the helmet that protected him.  
Gerard falls to the ground covering his face in pain still not speaking, Gerard looks up his helmet reformed even stronger now

He tries to approach Shinji again but couldn't find his balance. Left was right and up was down, but down as up and forward was still forward for a moment, and in another moment left was left and right was up  
"How does it feel Quincy?" Shinji asks him  
"Not knowing the directions of the world you are in?"  
"One second left is right, the next it's down, and the next you don't even know" Shinji tells him  
"Your blows go backwards and your movements go sideways?"

Gerard still doesn't respond but does swipe behind himself, thinking that an attack from behind him would reverse to hit Shinji. Only to have the force of his own attack slam into his Chest, cracking his light armor, which reforms itself into a stronger light chest plate.

"Oh, Clever but that's not how it works." Shinji tells him  
"My Bankai allows me to control your sense of direction,  
Where you move, where you attack, where you look, I control your perception of it, There's no way you can escape" Shinji tells him with a smug smile

* * *

Meanwhile

"I don't know what to do, Whenever the odds turn to ourside he keeps getting stronger" Toshiro speculates  
Byakuya's eyes widen at this.  
"He said his power was from the Masses, our fear, our hope. Perhaps…"  
Byakuya contemplates as he looks to Momo  
"Lieutenant, I have an idea, but I need you to….."

* * *

Meanwhile

Gerard's body began erupting with light again.  
Beams of light burning the very air as Shinji avoids the beams.  
Shinji tried redirecting the beams back at Gerard but they did nothing On Gerard's light armor.

Shinji flash steps through the air dodging and slashing apart the light beams to the best of his ability, but He was injured, and unleashing his Bankai was only exerting his stamina even more.  
This was most evident when Shinji eventually finds himself right in front of a beam he didn't have the strength to block or dodge.  
Shinji braces himself for the attack when a wave of Senbonzakura blocks the beam and pulls Shinji out of the way.  
"Byakuya?" Shinji asked in surprise  
" Captain Hirako, I apologize in advance." Byakuya tells Shinji as he has the blades of Senbonzakura cut Shinji, causing minor cuts all over his skin,  
This injures Shinji enough where he could no longer maintain his Bankai.

Toshiro catches the fallen Shinji  
"What are you two doing!" Shinji demands angrily, still alive enough to yell.  
"We have a plan ." Toshiro tells him  
"Looked the light has stopped since we stopped your bankai" Byakuya  
"We had a theory that if we pushed the odds into Gerard's favour his miracle power would…."  
Byakuya was interrupted by Gerard charging at them Still in his light armor form, although the armor had lost its improvements it gained when fighting Shinji.

The Shinigami flash step away from Gerard's charge and regroup on the far side of the area of the Wahrwelt.

"Well was that your only plan, Injure me and stop my bankai?! You had more right?" Shinji asked them calmly although he was still quite furious.  
Toshiro smiles, "Yep the Calvary has arrived"

As if on queue a small fireball explodes itself against Gerard's ankle lightly burning is armor there.  
A bloody Momo stood on the horizon with Tobiume released. Following her was Rangiku, Yumichika, Isane, and Ikkaku carrying a panicking Hanatoro over his shoulder.  
"Alright Hanatoro follow the plan." She tells him as Ikkaku rears Hanataro back  
"Wait wait, but what if it doesn't work or!..." Hanataro pleads as Ikkaku chucks Hanataro over to Gerard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hanataro yells as he soars towards Gerard.  
However in the air, He manages to gather his wits and braces himself for what he was about to do.  
Gripping Hisagomaru, he slashes the burned area of Gerard's Ankle. The burns fade from the armor and red smoke comes out of the burn and into Hisagomaru"

Gerard looks back at them not even bothering to exert much effort and merely lightly stomps his right foot, sending Hanatoro flying backwards  
Gerard continued his walk towards the Captains, until the light armor of his right foot shattered off.

Gerald looks down in shock. His normal flesh revealed under the armor.  
Before Gerard could figure out what was going on, he feels a pull from his left arm.

Yumichika had Ruri'iro Kujaku ensnare his hand and was draining the Reiatsu off Gerard.  
Gerard moved to rip the vines off but Isane beat him to it, having traveled with the vines and proceed to cut off Ruri'iro Kujaku's vines with her released Itegumo.

As the vines and recede from the Gerard's hand Isane jumps onto it doing a simple healing Kidō on the slight spiritual damage Yumichika did.  
Isane leaps off quickly as Gerard tries to swat her away. But as he moves to squash Yumichika and Isane the light armor on the same hand shatters, again revealing his normal hand underneath.

Gerard looks around and realizes what they were doing now. They were reverting the miracle, making it obsolete by helping him so the miracle didn't have to.

He wouldn't let the likes of them stop him.  
He rears up a double axe handle and slams his fists into the ground, causing a massive shockwave and tremor. Throwing everyone off their feet.

However, this left Gerard wide open, as a large rocket comes out of the sky and slams right into Gerard's face. Causing a massive explosion that engulfs Gerard's giant face.

Everyone turns to see the arrival of Suì-Fēng holding Jakuhō Raikōben and Omaeda.

"Yeah! Nice job Captain! Sure showed him!" Omaeda exclaims happily.  
As the explosion dies down swarms of Senbonzakura rush into Gerard's face, shredding it more and more not giving it a chance to reform  
"Suì-Fēng! You shoudn't have done that! We can't heal that much damage at once! He'll become stronger!" Toshiro yells at the Captain and lieutenant of Squad 2 giving them the situation.

Gerard swats the Senbonzakura flurry away from his face, but before it could reform, a Healing kido is cast, the orange box forms around Gerard's head and heals the damage from Jakuhō Raikōben.  
Hachi appears behind Gerard, looking worst for wear, his hands outstretched casting the kido.  
"My apologizes everyone I was attending to the health of the Love, Lisa and Hiyori. But im here to assist you now." He tells them as Gerard's helmet shatters away revealing Gerard's familiar face again.

"How! How is this possible! How can mere Shinigami make the miracles cease!" Gerard now free from his helm finally speaks.

With a mighty war cry Gerard turns to face Hachi as he turns to moves to crush him with his bare hand, his right arm sprays blood. As a deep cut on his forearm, slicing down a little past his bone appears on his right arm. The arm only hanging on by a few feet of flesh

This could only mean one thing  
Zaraki Kenpachi  
He stood there holding Nozarashi in his left arm.  
Before the arm could reform with the miracle a spinning disc flies into the open cut arm, completely severing the arm this time.  
"Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"  
The spinning disc stops in the air, it wasn't a disc at all, it was Ryūmon Hōzukimaru thrown by Ikkaku to sever the weakened arm.

Blood sprays from the stump as Gerard stumbles back in surprise and pain.  
Gerard looks to the stump to see Isane was hanging on to his arm, with her Itegumo stabbed into his flesh. She must have traveled on Hōzukimaru when it was thrown  
Her Zanpakuto unleashes a white cloud that sealed his wound in his stump.

Gerard threw her off his arm as the miracle reforms a hand, but this hand was much smaller than his size, and his body began to shrink down to accommodate this. Kenpachi catches Isane before she plummets to the ground as all the Shinigami present witness Gerard shrinking down to half his previous size. Only the size of the buildings of the Wahrwelt now.  
Gerard looks at his crackling armor as it struggles to stay on him

"How!, How are you doing this? How do you stop the Miracle!" Gerald says in anger and confusion as he forms his Heilig Bogen.  
He fires a few giant Heilig Pfeils at Kenpachi and Isane for they were the closest targets.  
As they dodge a cloud of senbonzakura rush Gerard from behind, damaging his remaining light armor. Then being carried by the senbonzakura was Hanatoro.  
With a rage he didn't knew he had. Hanatoro slashes at Gerard over his back. Healing his wounds and cuts from Byakuya. All of his remaining light armor shatters off his body no longer needed.

"RAHHHH!" Gerard turns to kill Hanatoro but another cloud of Senbonzakura shields Hanatoro into safety.  
Gerard was trying to think of a way to activate his miracle. He just needed to avoid their help, how hard could it …

His thoughts were interrupted as Kenpachi appears behind him and slices into Gerard's shoulder making a deep gash only stopped by his collar bone.  
Then riding on his back was Isane as she unleashed a white cloud from her Itegumo as it stops the bleeding from the fresh cut.

Gerard summons a large reishi claymore and it clashes with the injured Kenpachi.

Light begins to form on the cut from Kenpachi when another healing kido is cast onto it, healing it fully.

Gerard begins losing more and more size now, shrinking to the size of grand fisher.  
Gerard roars and brings his blade up to slam down on Kenpachi  
but as he does this He hears "Growl Haineko"  
As an Ash cloud flies into his now exposed eyes and blinds him. As the dust burrows into his eyes, Rangiku yells "Now go Hanatoro!"

As Hanatoro charges Gerard and leaps to his face.  
With one horizontal slash, He heals Gerard's eyes

Gerard opens his eyes to see Hanatoro and was about to tear him apart  
But luckily Hisagomaru was fully charged by now.  
"Fill up! Akeiro Hisagomaru!"

Hanatoro holds up his scalpel and slashes down onto Gerard. A red wave of energy cuts Gerard down the middle.  
The cut ending at his chest but his head split wide in two. His floating Quincy cross revealed in the middle of the split.

Rangiku encloses a great deal of ash around the cross, in an attempt to break it.  
As she does this, Hanatoro retreats and Isane and Hachi combine their healing kido together. Stitching Gerard's head back together with one major scar on his face evident.

Gerald tries to summon his Heilig Bogen again before ash erupts out of his eyes, ears and mouth.

His Heilig Bogen disappears as the remnants of a Quincy Cross flow out with the ash.  
Gerard grips his face in pain as it heals for he was still in the healing kido of Hachi and Isane.

Gerard clutches his face on all fours as he shrinks down to his normal size.

Byakuya looks on the crouching Gerard  
"We finally figured it out. You gain power when the odds are against you.  
When the enemy has an advantage, a "Miracle" when happens to turn the tide to your favour, but if you have assistance, if you have allies, the power doesn't activate, cause you don't need a miracle when you have help  
That's why you may have been defeated before but the odds were still in your favour"

Gerard's eyes widen in realization as he remembers their confrontation with the Zero Squad.

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Isane, Hanatoro, Rangiku, Momo, Hachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shinji, Sui-Feng and Omaeda, were all gathered around Gerard.  
"But we have companions like these  
We have no need for miracles"  
Byakuya finishes his speech as he looks to Toshiro behind everyone.  
"You ready?"

Toshiro nods as he's had the entire fight to recover and activate his bankai again.  
"Freezing of the four worlds!" He exclaims as Gerard freezes to the core in front of everyone.

An ice statue on his knees stood there in frozen majesty.  
Momo looks at the statue  
"Will that hold him?"

Toshiro nods, "Yes, anything Daiguren Hyōrinmaru freezes, their function and special abilities freeze with them."

Momo nods in understand  
"Oh that makes sen….. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru?" Momo asks confused before realizing …  
Momo and Rangiku look at Toshiro in shock (Others were shocked too but not as much)

"Toshiro!?" The two woman exclaim in surprise

Toshiro sighs depressed, knowing that he was going to need to explain this.

The other Shinigami just smile in amusement and breathe a breath of relief.  
The last Sternritter (excluding Hashwald) was finally defeated.

 **/My first fanfiction, Any constructive criticism and complements would be much appreciated.  
I sent Tekking a shortened version of this **


End file.
